Usagi Nakamoto
Usagi Nakamoto Personality: Cold-hearted, short temper, tomboy, mystery, secretive, talent, quiet and fearless Always have her favourite baseball bat with her whenever she goes somewhere 2nd rank out of all spies in TSNSA HQ Appearance Tattoos/scars: None Hair colour: Black Eye colour: Purple Clothes style: Cool Spy clothes: Long cloak and speciality glass Personal Info Right/left handed: Right Known languages: All languages Current status: Single Current residence: Tokyo School: Shizkoi Junior School Job: - Occupation: Spy, student Goal: To be number one of TSNSAU Fear: Unknown Likes: Candy, training, games, cute things, drawing, designing clothes, fighting enemies, Athert, baseball bat, quiet place, something new, listening to songs, being alone, challenger stuff, her purple hair clip, taking nap at quiet place, trying out new weapons, bets, finish things quickly & TSNSAU HQ Dislikes: Cocky people, perverts, idiots, Emily, her fanclub, singing, looked weak to people, not be able to save someone, girly stuff, boys, treated as kid, her friends got hurt, wearing skirt or dress, been undermined, people lose her cool, people acted tough and hard, dragged to somewhere, crowded, romance drama & shopping Hobbies: Training, drawing and designing Talent: At everything Family: Tamako (mum/43/housewife), Takuya (dad/44/chef), Sho (older brother/23/football coach) Kyouko (older sister/16/high school), Mato (older sister/15/high school), Hibiki (younger brother/11/elementary school), Amu (younger sister/8/elementary school) and Ran (younger sister/6/ elementary school) TSNSAU Info Main Weapon: Scythe Main monster: Moon red eyes Race: Rabbit Ability: Able to move things Special class (special advance): All the classes Roommate(s): Ellis Maizono and Emo heart Wakeshima All missions taken: Group mission: Solo mission: Mission success: Mission fail: Skills/Power/Ability Scythe is her main weapon Her strength History TSNSAU She joined TSNSAU at age of 5 and was the best spy ever seen at that age well at 2nd place while the 1st best spy, Katsuo was while alive but she's was number one in her generation. At age 5, that’s when she first met Ellis and Athert her childhood friends at their first day at kindergarten also joining in too! After the training, she’s have already got her solo mission which beat the record – Usagi was happy to hear that but isn't enough. As years gone past, nothing change but she owned title as 'Fearless Usagi' due to many kill she's not scared to do and her glare as well. She's became 1st best spy in her HQ due to Katsuo's death but she didn't think she's deserve it yet because someone died and she became it next so she's improve quicker than everyone else and try to be number one in whole universe (though she's already became one) that she's deserve to be one! Usagi is always the best at everything she does so you could say she's miss perfect but except emotion. She's heartless but she does show some caring toward her best friends which is rarely. So right now she's on solo mission, collecting information as well as protecting people from every world. Category:Group Top Category:Group Top B Category:Female Category:Japanese Category:Human Category:Top Ten Rank Spies